One Malware...A War is Coming
'One Malware...A War is Coming '''is the tenth episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on '''Cartoon Network', 29th December 2013, along with episode 8 and 9. 'Plot': Ben and Gwen have arrived to a destroyed Omnitrix City, so they both try to see if their friends are all right. Ben tries to wake Azmuth and Rook, while Gwen tries to wake Kevin and the others. Azmuth, Rook and Kevin wake up and tell them that Malware is trying to destroy the planet's core. After that Ben decides that is time to destroy Malware, so he turns into XLR8 and asks Azmuth where is the most powerfull source of energy in the planet. Azmuth says that it is the Omnitrix Tower. XLR8 quickly runs toward the tower, when he sees a very shining energy coming from it, so he enters the tower and finds Malware corrupting the system. Malware stops corrupting the system and focuses on battling XLR8, so they both attack, but Malware defeats him easily, so XLR8 turns back to normal. Malware then tells Ben that he is only doing this because he is the Horseman of Death. After hering this Ben turns into Heatblast and tries to attack him, but Malware grabs Heatblast and throws him against the floor, which turns Ben back to normal. Malware prepares to kill Ben, but then Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Azmuth and Zed appear and tell Malware to stop his evil plan. Malware gets angry so he grabs Ben and throws him against the tower's core, creating a massive explosion. Rook and the others attack Malware after seeing the explosion, so Malware shoots lasers against them, but Gwen protects them with her Mana Shield, and Kevin turns into the tower's metal. Malware gets easily defeated by Gwen and Kevin, but then he manages to suck them into his body. Rook and Zed try to pull Kevin and Gwen out, but Malware suck them both. So it's up to Azmuth to defeat Malware. Azmuth tells Malware that he is not going to corrupt the system that easily, but Malware continues to corrupt the system. Azmuth then runs toward Malware and jumps to his back. Malware doesn't seem to care about it, but then Azmuth stabs him with a Magnetic Wave Bomb, so when the bomb goes off, Malware explodes, which makes Rook and the others leaving him. Azmuth then sees Malware regenerating, so Rook shoots him with the Proto-Tool but nothing happens. Malware then creates two more clones to face his enemies, but Ben as Running Nose smashes the clones. Gwen and the other become happy for seeing Ben alive, but Azmuth tells him that there's something different with the Omnitrix symbol. Malware then becomes scared, but then he sees that the the System is completely corrupted, so he activates the Tower's self destruction in 30 seconds and leaves the tower by blasting the wall. Running Nose then gets defeated by the clones, so he turns into Ultimate Running Nose and burns the two clones turning them into ashes. After that Gwen and Azmuth try to stop the tower's self destruction, but Rook sees that they only have 5 more seconds, so Ultimate Running Nose grabs the tower's core and thorws him to the sky, creating a massive explosion. Malware then arrives to the planet's core, so he puts his hand on the core corrupting it, but then Ultimate Running Nose and the others arrive. Malware continues to corrupt the system, which causes an earthquake. Ben returns to his normal form, so he then transforms into Jury Rigg and then Ultimate Jury Rigg, but Malware then starts to control the planet's gravity, so he makes the planet turn around, but Ultimate Jury Rigg grabs Malware's arm. Malware becomes angry so he starts to crack the planet. Ultimate Jury Rigg then grabs Rook and the others with his other arm and throws them against Malware. Ultimate Jury Rigg turns into his normal form and he sees that planet is almost destroyed, so he turns into Alien X and stops the planet's destruction. But Malware creates lots of clones to kill Alien X, but he manages to destroy the clones with his powers, and then he throws a black thunder against Malware's core defeating him for good. Later, Malware is arrested and secured in a Magnetic Wave Prision Cell, so Ben and the others go visit him, but then Azmuth tells Ben that the tower's core was able to upgrade the Omnitrix, which makes Ben very happy by thinking that he may turn into Ultimate Feedback. 'Major Events': *The Omnitrix gets an upgrade; *'Ultimate Running Nose '''makes his debut; *'Alien X''' defeats Malware II in the final battle. 'Characters': *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko; *Gwen Tennyson; *Kevin Levin; *Zed; *Azmuth; *Galvan guards; *Unknown Prison Guards. Aliens: *XLR8; *Heatblast; *Running Nose; *Ultimate Running Nose; *Jury Rigg; *Ultimate Jury Rigg; *Alien X. 'Villains': Malware: *Malware II; *Malware's clones. Category:Episodes